


Bite Me

by Sweetlittlelwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, slow and hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlelwt/pseuds/Sweetlittlelwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to take it slow, just wants to take in the way Louis falls apart beneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS
> 
> BUT ENJOY
> 
> You can thank Lex for this lovely little story haha.

It was deep shade of blue that filtered through the room in the night, the pale moon creeping through the window and the window blowing lightly through the curtains. The cream colored sheets contrasted beautifully with the warm glow of Louis' tanned thighs.

Harry slipped through the smaller boys legs, leaving feather light kisses on his tummy, past his growing member, to his soft thighs were he licked, sucked and nipped at the skin there - sure to leave small bruises in his wake. After all, Louis' thighs definitely deserved hickies.

Harry just wanted to see his legs shake, watch the way his beautiful face would twist in ecstasy and his body would tremble and wither with pleasure under him. He just wanted to watch the pink marks on Louis' neck turn red, hear the quickness of his soft breathes and feel the loud moans that would slip from his throat and bounce of the walls. Those are the moments Harry lived for.

Slowly, teasingly he grabbed the bottle of lube that he had set off to the side - squeezing a fair amount onto his long fingers and locking his deep gaze with the softness of pale blue that was Louis' eyes starring back at him.

He knew exactly what to do, exactly what angle to hit to have this boy falling apart in minutes, but part of him wanted to drag this out. Wanted it hot, and tortuously slow. He wanted Louis to beg and whine under the weight of his body, wanted him to wrap his legs around Harry's waist, and dig into his back with the heels of his feet so he could rock himself against Harry faster and find his own release. The poor boy so desperate and needy under him.

Louis groaned, as he was impatient and Harry had to slowly pull Louis' wandering hand away from his cock, as tried to stroke it himself. Harry kissed the boys knuckles, slowly shaking his head no, his long silky curls falling into his face with the action. "I just want to take it slow." Harry's voice low, and deep with an aroused thickness.

Louis was already painfully hard, and it felt as if he would burst into tears if he didn't find some sort of release or friction soon. Harry - his naked body strewn across the bed as he lay on his stomach, his mouth level with Louis' entrance - moved forward, licking a soft stripe up the pink puckered skin.

Louis shook a little with anticipation, a soft moan slipping from his already parted lips. Harry fixed his legs, making sure Louis' feet were flat against the duvet before spreading them more to his liking and moving forward once more to let his tongue assault the pink skin.

He circled his entrance teasingly a couple of times, hearing Louis' whines become louder and more desperate, especially as he was pushing his tongue slowly past the slight resistance - his tongue exploring the extremely soft walls of Louis. He was tight and warm around his tongue, and Harry moved slowly - pulling his tongue out before slamming it back in as far as it could go.

Louis cried out, his legs already slightly shaking - his mouth wide open and his small fingers fisting the blankets, the sheets - anything he could get his little hands on.

Harry continued this for a bit, as Louis started to rock against his tongue before he was adding one of his lubed fingertips - the flavor being cherry, the lube cold on his tongue as he pushed it slowly inside the whimpering boy. Louis' hands immediately flew to his curly hair, tugging at the strands which had Harry moaning softly and sending delicious vibrations through the small boy. He cried out, tugging Harry's hair harder to earn the same reaction.

Harry's finger curled up slowly, as he was moving cautiously not wanting to hurt the boy. Harry knew exactly where his prostate was, and exactly what angle to hit it and with what kind of force, but he wanted to be teasingly and slow as his fingertip found the walnut shaped bundle of nervous and massaged it slowly.

Pre-cum was leaking from the smaller boy now, smearing his bright pink tip and actual tears were falling down his cheeks as he cried out in pleasure and his body trembled on the mattress.

Harry kept the steady moving pace of his tongue, kept messaging the bundle of nerves and kept moaning softly when Louis pulled on his roots until the boy above him was breathing heavily - his body arching off the bed and he was coming hard onto his tanned, and perfect stomach. Louis rocked and rocked his hips through his orgasms, biting back the screams that wanted to rip from his throat. A couple of calls of Harry's name would surly suffice until he plopped down into the cream colored duvet, let his eyes flutter closed and his head lolled to the side on the white pillow.

This was something that would always mesmerize Harry. Something he would never get tired of seeing as he slipped his finger and his tongue out from inside the boy. Seeing Louis' body limp and flushed, angelic looking as he lay wrecked against the pillow. His cheeks flushed a light pink, his member falling limp and the white sticky cum sprinkled on his tommo tummy.

Harry thought he needed to be cleaned up, so he would do that for him. He lifted himself on strong arms, hovering over the boy's middle as his tongue met the warm surface of Louis' skin. He swirled his tongue in small circles, tasting the sweetness of Louis' cum on the tip of his tongue and he swallowed with a low groan, as he continued to clean the boy up.

One of Louis' hands still rested deep his chocolate colored curls, slowly moving his fingers through the strands as he was slowly coming back to reality - I guess you could say. He watched with wide blue eyes as Harry continued this, moving lowly to swirl his tongue around Louis' sensitive tip to clean that off to. Louis whimpered at the feeling, his member so sensitive it twitched in Harry's mouth and he groaned and screwed his eyes shut as he pushed his head back. He could feel the blood quickly rushing to his groin again, and he knew Harry was full aware of what he was doing.

"Harry!" He tried to protest, instead a desperate moan slipped from his lips as the sensation of Harry's lips around his cock became the only thing his mind could focus on. "Fuck." He whimpered out, a broken whimper with no hope for the slightly wrecked boy.

"We're not done yet Louis." and it amazed Louis how Harry could mutter out that sentence with his lips still wrapped loosely around his member, his innocent looking moss colored eyes locked on Louis. "I still want to fuck you." He sucked hard and slow after that, releasing Louis' cock from his mouth with a loud pop. "Wanna fuck you until you can't breathe, until you scream so loud you loose your voice - until your limping down the halls for a week." Harry murmured, his voice so soft - the contrast was killing Louis slowly. "Just wanna make you feel good." He kissed at Louis' stomach sloppily, before sitting himself up and looking down at the submissive looking boy.

"Turn around." He ordered softly, watching as the smaller boy turned around on the mattress, his fantastic ass displayed to Harry's liking. "Fuck, Lou. You're so gorgeous." and He didn't have to be looking at Louis' face to know the boy was blushing profusely.

Harry moved a little faster with his movements, as his own dick was deprived and leaking pre-cum from watching Louis fall apart. He was so turned on by Louis' body, by Louis' face... by Louis' heart. He just wanted all the boy, wanted to feel every bit and taste every inch of him and now he would have him.

He grabbed the lube, spreading more onto three fingers and slowly pushing in two - as he already stretched the boy out some earlier. Louis groaned and slumped forward on the mattress, keeping his ass held high for Harry. Harry could tell Louis was biting the pillow when his fingers curled and hit his abused prostate. He was quick to scissor his fingers in the warmth of Louis' ass, not waiting long before adding another.

"Enough! Just... just fuck me, please." Louis whined out, wiggling his ass a little to get his point across.

Harry wouldn't say no to that.

He just tore open the condom, sliding it on easily before he began lubing up his own swollen member and stroking himself slowly with a hiss of pleasure.

"Ready?" He said once he was leaned over his Louis, his member lined up and his plump swollen lips placed near the shell of Louis' ear - although he didn't give the boy time to answer before he was slowly slipping in. He shuddered out a deep groan, keeping his pace slow because no matter how much he wanted to fuck the shit out Louis, he would never do anything to hurt him.

So he waited, waited painfully as his hips finally met Louis' ass and he bottomed out. He waited until Louis turned his head so their lips would meet, and he could nod sloppily for Harry to move while not breaking the kiss.

So Harry was slowly pulling out, grabbing onto Louis soft feathery hair before he slamming his way back into the boy - his body lurching forward as he cried out in immense pleasure, his toes curling and his back arching slightly as he begged for more. So, Harry continued the assault, slow and steady as he pulled out before he was slamming into the boy again, angling his cock to hit the spot that would have Louis falling apart and cumming for the second time tonight.

Harry used one hand to grab the headboard, giving himself more leverage to keep slamming into the boy harder...faster... and much deeper with each thrust.

He lifted one leg so he could move even faster in and out of the whimpering boy beneath him. He nipped and sucked at Louis' neck, as Louis whispered "Bite me." into the pillow, loud enough for Harry to ear but quiet enough to sound innocent and have Harry moaning out loudly.

He was biting at the side of Louis' neck, rubbing his free hand lovingly down his back, over the bumps in his spine and slowly over his ass as he fucked into it impossibly harder, Louis whole body shifting forward with each thrust.

"Fuck, Harry." He whimpered out, "Harder, please oh fuck me." He was close now, he was so close and Harry continued nipping and sucking a bruise into his neck.

Just as he pulled away, he was slapping down hard onto Louis' pretty ass, and Louis shuddered and fell apart with a series of profanities as he was violently cumming into the cream duvet - rocking his hips back and squeezing around Harry's member causing the boy to bite hard into his shoulder to choke back his loud moans of Louis' name as he was cumming hard into the condom.

He slumped against the small boy, causing him to collapse into the mattress and Harry rolled off of him so he could pull the condom from his length, tie it and throw it in the bin next to the bed - conveniently. He pulled Louis' hot body flush against his, looking into dark blue libbed eyes that were clouded with lust.

"I love you Lou." He whispered.

"Love you to Harry." Louis said breathlessly, and Harry wasted no time connecting their lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Louis was secretly glad but he didn't think his body could handle another round. His arse was always growing sore, but he would do it a million times over to be touched by Harry again.

They rest of night was spent like that, them tangling their legs together and stroking over the others soft skin. Their arms keeping each other warm as the nights chill caught up with them, and sloppy light kisses that meant the world to them, and grew softer as their breathes evened out and they slipped into sleep.


End file.
